


I'm sorry mignonet

by Sherlockthewhovian



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8501725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockthewhovian/pseuds/Sherlockthewhovian
Summary: Philippe d'Orléans is pouting and the Chevalier has to appologize.





	

Monsieur was reading in front of the fire when Chevalier entered his apartments. He raised his eyes from his book to see the man smile at him before he returned to his reading.

"Bonsoir to you too, Philippe. I'm quite well, thank you for asking."  
"Mmh..."  
"God, what did I do again ?"  
"I woke up to an empty bed this morning" Monsieur said absently.  
"It is not the first time it as happened, love"  
"Indeed it is not."  
"I had an early message delivered to me while you were still sleeping telling me last night storm had made some damage to my propriety. I had to deal with this disagreement, you'll understand."  
"Of course."  
"But ?"  
"All I'm saying is that it is nice to have left the maid tell me you were gone instead of leaving me a note"  
"I was in rush and have spend the all day over there dealing with water damage, I did not have the time to think about warning you. I was sure someone here would tell you where i was."

Chevalier knelt in front of Philippe and put his hands on his lover's thighs. Monsieur closed his book and looked at the man before him. 

"Well, nobody did tell me. In fact nobody knew where you were gone and for how long. Funny how the most futile rumors can travel the palace in an hour but when I asked where my dear Chevalier was, nobody has the slightest idea where you are."  
"I'm sorry my mignonet, it won't happen again."  
"I hope it wont." 

Monsieur was opened the book again and resumed his reading, not paying attention to the blond man kneeling for him. Chevalier bit his lip, embarrassed.  
" What are you reading ?"  
"Poems."  
"Any good ?"  
"I guess" 

Chevalier sighed and slid his hands up Philippe's thighs and reached to unbuttoned the pants of the Duke of Orleans. 

"May I ask what you are doing ?"  
"Trying to apologize"  
"And how do you intend to do that? By fucking me ? I'm not leaving this chair or bending for you, I'm warning you"  
"No, no, no, you won't need to either leave his chair or bend my love. I'm going to take care of you since you always take such a good care of me. You can even keep reading if you want."  
"We both know you never kneel between my thighs Chevalier"  
"Where am I now ?" 

Philippe raised and eyebrow at the blond man who seemed determined to please him tonight. The Chevalier stroke the Duke's crotch before letting it bob free and taking him in his mouth. Philippe had a gasp of surprise for it was the first time the man had submitted to him in such a way. He usually was quite dominant in the bedroom and would never let the King's brother take the lead. But here he was, sucking with all he had between the dark haired man thighs.

"Oh gosh you're doing this"  
The Chevalier moaned against the Duke's length, sending wonderful vibrations in all his lower stomach. 

"Oh mon dieu..." 

The gentle treatment didn't last long for the younger one was not used to it and when he had come violently, the Chevalier lifted his head, licked his lips and looked at his lover with a playful smile on his lips. 

"Well that was nice, we should do it more often."  
"I hate you."  
"No you don't" 

Philippe de Lorraine stood up and planted a kiss on the royal lips before him. 

"I hope I made myself clear that I'm sorry."  
"You quite did, although I may have to be reminded of how sorry you are form time to time"  
"Don't get used to it my mignonet" 

He winked and got undressed to lay on the bed.  
Philippe closed his book and followed.

"Was your day really that exhaustive that you re already going to bed?"  
"It actually was."  
"My poor love" 

The Duke got undressed and slid under the sheets, hugging the blond man from behind. 

"Don't think that just because I sucked you, I'm going to let you take me"  
"I was definitely not thinking about that but now you mention it..."  
"Don't even think about it"  
"You spoiled all the fun"  
"Did I now ?"  
"Yes. Are you going to apologize again ?"  
"I knew this was a bad idea"  
"I'm only kidding my love, do not tremble"  
"I always tremble when you're involved"  
"You're flirting"  
"Am I not always ? I must rethink my way of talking to you then."  
"You're flirting again"  
"You see ? I always am." 

The young Duke sighed happily. 

"You know that's in times like this that I remember why I chose you over all the man of the court that wanted to be in my bed."  
"Oh you chose me ? Well aren't I thankful"  
"You know exactly what I mean. I mean that you are the only one man that I actually responded to. You were the only one that acted like you truly wanted me and not just for my link to the king. You wanted me. Not my brother."  
"Is it a question of which one of the brother has the bigger one ?"  
"Oh shut up !"  
"Alright, alright, i understand. I'm really glad that you answered my flirt. I don't think I have ever been that lucky before to be honest."  
"Are you flirting again ?"  
"No, no! I'm serious. I truly am." 

The Duke of Orleans smiled and kissed the man lovingly, playing with a strand of his blond hair. 

"I love you." The Duke said gently.  
"Look who's flirting now ?"  
"Are you serious ?!"  
"I love you too mignonet."  
"You're an idiot."  
"You chose me."  
"I did."


End file.
